In recent years, the availability of global positioning systems for commercial applications have enabled varying application rates of agricultural inputs throughout a field. While effective systems have been developed for varying the applications rates of agricultural inputs, systems for varying the types or varieties of agricultural inputs during agricultural operations have proven either costly or ineffective. Thus, there is a need for systems capable of effectively varying agricultural input types or varieties during agricultural operations.